Awkward Romancing
by StarCrussader6
Summary: Sequal To 'Why Does Gray Strip'When Star blackmails Gray to go on a date he's surprised she isn't the person he's going on it with, instead it's Natsu!Will Gray be able to keep his mask of hatred up? Or will it break?M for later chapters maybe DISCONTINUES Sorry Guys T T
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Datey

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation (Look below she's Ling) So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV**

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Pairing: NatsuXGray**

**Rating: M (For later Chapters… Maybe)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

**Star:** So... hello my dear readers and welcome to AWKWARD ROMANCING *smiles brightly*

**Natsu:** *reads* ...oh dear Mavis! Why do I get that done to me? I thought it was a top!

**Ling:** *stares at Natsu* A top? Really? You the idiot could be a top?

**Gray:** *high fives Ling*

**Lucy:** *takes out camera* whenever you're ready Natsu, Gray *evil grin*

**Erza:** I'm always right *proud look*

**Ling:** *blank stare* oh dear Mavis...

**Star:** Why is it always dear Mavis? I mean can't we say Oh dear Mystogun for Once? I mean he was like the god where I used to live.

**Everyone:** *stares at Star* He's not a god...

**Star:** In Edolas he is numbskulls...

**Ling:** *pats Star's back* we're in Kiramura right now *shrug*

**Hikaru:** Oh dear Mystogun, is this ok Auntie Star?

**Star:** *gets all teary eyed* OH MAN I LOVE YOU HIKA-CHAN!

**Rose:** *pouts* Me too!

**Star and Hikaru:** Yes you too~

**Giovanni:** *runs over from Ground Zero Devastation* Enjoy the story... except for the two nitwits... you shall suffer, just because I'm bored. *leans against Ling*

**Ling:** *kicks Giovanni* get offa me! Star doesn't own Fairy Tail, nor does she own me!

**Everyone from Ground Zero D.:** NOT US EITHER!

**Star:** But I do own me, because I am me, though I'm in Ground Zero D. But I hope you enjoy! PEACE!

**Ling:** *pops up and whispers* I own Star's counter part *evil laugh* jk :P * flies away*

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I didn't exactly know what to do about the situation that awaits me.

A date… with Star, the very reason for my miserableness at the moment. I mean the only reason I accepted it was that if I didn't she would tell the entire guild/town/Ling/all her informants I'm gay and have a thing for Natsu.

I couldn't let anyone know the truth…

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The ice mage sat impatiently in the guild tapping his fingers against the wood of his usual table, Fairy Tail was filled with members tonight. It was easy to tell he was overly nervous as he was never one to stay quiet with so many people around. Also he seemed a little over dressed to everyone in the building, with a black blazer trimmed by silver cloth that covering his usual dress shirt and he had replaced his baggy ones for slim black dress pants as well. Erza had put up quite an effort to keep Juvia from throwing herself at him, in most of the girl members of Fairy Tail's minds, he looked sharp. And everyone was wondering why, but when one of them came up to ask, they would receive a grunt and then nothing.

"**Juvia wants to know why Gray-sama is acting so weird, and why he looks so hot,"** Her eyes couldn't keep off her crush.

Lucy waved her hands infront of the water girls face with no success of getting her attention, **"She's totally gone." **Both the blonde and Erza let out a deep sigh.

Another half an hour passed by and the ice mage continued the constant pitter patter until two figures showed up at the door. His eyes shot towards them widening in impatience not being able to see them clearly. There was silence in the guild as Star walked up to the mage with a satisfied grin, though they were more surprised who she was dragging by the scarf.

Natsu was also more dressed up more than normal; in fact he seemed to be dressing like a typical male for once. With black dress pants, a honey colored v-neck and black converse. In the dragon slayer's world, this was almost as fancy as he could get.

The two continued into the guild stopping infront of Gray with the same expression she had entered with, **"You ready for your date?"**

He choked back some nervous laughter, **"Course I am…"**

"**Good! Here!"** The strawberry head pulled Natsu forward by his scarf so he was standing beside her, **"Your date~."**

"**Wha…"** Is all he managed completely shocked by what she had just said.

"**Natsu is your date~."**

There was a long pause as the two males stared at each other practically sweating bullets.

"**But I thought I was going on a date with you Star…"** His voice trailed off still trying to unlink his eyes with the pink haired fellow.

"**I said our deal was a date, I never specified who you would be going on the date with, just a date, and the person I decided who you're going on the date with is Natsu."**

The fire mage turned the same shade as his hair,** "Star! This is why you came to my house stripped me, made me take a shower and then forced me into these clothes…."**

"**Yep,"** Her reply was short and simple.

Gray flushed a whole new shade of red imagining how that must have turned out while Natsu leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"**But I'm not wearing underwear…"**

"**All the better~"** She grinned happily knowing the ice mage had heard that as his gaze finally went to the floor to embarrassed to look at anything else.

Another long pause filled the air in the guild making everyone on edge, thinking the two rivals might break out into a fight any second. But it was interrupted happily by Star slapping both their backs, **"Go! Don't forget if I'm not happy with this I'm going to make you do something else! And remember, I got enough dirt on both you guys to cover you up to your necks!"**

Her voice echoed through everyone's ears as the two headed out into the evening side by side. And just as they left Star closed the door behind them muffling a loud ,**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **From the entire guild.

* * *

><p><em>On the streets of Fiore…<em>

The two walked in silence avoiding all eye contact, after a few minutes Natsu grunted,

"**So where are you taking me?"**

"**A quiet restaurant just down here."**

"**Great…"**

"**Yep…"**

All of the passerby around them in the quiet night could just feel the awkwardness oozing out of them. Again, there was a long pause before Gray pointed out on the water of the river making Natsu lift his head followed by his eyes twinkling at the sight.

On a small wood platform just above the gently flowing river what was a small building lit with dozens of lights from the inside making it glow as it was filled with fire flies only visible because of the windows giving it close to a 360 degree view of the town.

"**How could this be quiet? I'd think a lot of people would come here,"** The fire mages smile was wide as he continued to stare at it noticing the dark green vines that rapped around it's pillars.

"**It's only open after 9, so many people don't know much about it thinking it's a bad place to be, I don't know how though. I saw this place and I just had to go in."**

"**I can see why."**

"**Good, because I made special reservations… though I thought it was going to be Star, I would think she would say the same thing as you. I mean both of you have a tendency to bug me or torture me,"** The ice mage added that to try and keep his mask up.

There was huff from the fire mage who punching his company in the arm before speeding up to the bridge and then stopping waiting uncomfortably for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

This was starting to get bad. I had spent years and years building up all the layers I have on my mask of hatred towards Natsu. And it seems the way things are going at the moment, it might crack within one night.

I had to put some extra reinforcement on it sealing it even tighter.

I, Gray Fullbuster, have been in love with my fiercest rival from the moment I turned into a teenager.

Before my hormones kicked in I hated him, he was the exact opposite of me and everything I was. It was annoying as hell. But I was a little kid, what kind of little kids fall in love?

I guess it was around the time I turned fourteen, I'd learned some more 'things' and was appalled by it. All the older members of the guild talked about some 'things' they did to woman. Maybe that was the point I figured out I was gay, I mean woman had never seemed interesting to me, they were just another human on the face of the earth.

But men on the other hand seemed to be different, one in particular, that is the boy, or should I say man now, who is sitting across from the table from me starring out at the water with absolute fascination,

Natsu…

I don't know what it was but it's almost as if everything he was fascinated me, his ferocious attitude, his drive, his pointy eyes.

Everything.

Though I knew if I started acting nice to him afterall those years I know he would notice that, no matter how dense he was.

Though I find his lack of intelligence cute.

Anyway, I decided to put on a mask, one that kept it all the same, my attitude towards him and everything. It's difficult, but I manage. I think the habit of stripping infront of him more than anyone else was the little crack that is always there.

When Star told me I was going on a date with Natsu, well I think I almost died from happiness, and I was still awing in his glory of his outfit. It seems that, that girl is a lot nicer than she makes it out to be. I'm pretty sure she knows I like him and didn't just make that up… damn, sometimes smart people can be so… SMART!

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The clatter of cutlery on plates filled the air along with the soft undertone of piano as there was a player sitting across the room from the two.

They ate in silence, even though both of them were wanting to rave about the food they were eating.

Natsu had to admit, Gray knew a couple of good places to eat. _**Maybe he… isn't a gigantic popsicle head, but he's still a popsicle head…, **_the pinkette thought slowly with his mouth full of food. Coming to the realization that he had just mentally said that, it became a silent mime show, the dragon slayer slapping his check while still chewing and failing his body into weird positions.

Gray chuckled quietly making Natsu freeze and swallow, **"What?"**

The ice mage imitated him making the same movements, **"This."**

A small grin appeared on his lips watching the certain black haired fellow he was with.

Finishing with his flailing Gray laughed making Natsu as well. Just as he concluded his flailing a fork full of food was stuff into his mouth, **"Murf."**

Natsu pulled back his fork letting his 'date' chew, which he did slowly letting himself fill his spoon with his own dish ramming it into the dragon slayer's mouth with a smirk. Both of them swallowed loudly watching each other's Adams apple bob up and down.

"**Mmmm,"**Natsu managed with his mouth closed.

"**Yep, the food here is great."**

"**I soooooo want to come here again! We should bring everyone next time!"**

"**I would li- You'll probably blow me through a wall and the building will be ruined, or maybe the other way around. I mean I haven't hit you since the day before yesterday have I?"**Gray caught himself repairing the cracks in his mask.

It had been a long time ago that he came to the realization being nice to Natsu, would just hurt both of them in the end. And the only way he knew how to prevent it was to act like an ass, as usual.

Salamander scowled and picked up his knife throwing it at the ice mage's left eye only to be barely dodged before becoming lodged in the bar counter**, "It would never be the other way around asshole, next time I'll smash you across town, I just haven't done that yet because I want to come back to this place."**His voice was raised slightly from frustration. Gray was acting so much weirder than usual. If this had been any other time, he would have been at his neck by now. But he was going from nice to rude to nice and then back to rude, it bothered the fire mage greatly.

Over the while that they had met Star, Ling and other friends Natsu had matured quite bit. He still wasn't the smartest banana of the bunch, but he could tell when someone was acting different than usual. This was definitely one of those times.

Gray forced a smirk, though it looked completely natural, after all the years, he'd become a good actor. His eyes narrowed beginning as he began the usual banter among the two, **"I'd freeze you before you could even hit me, I mean you're slow as hell." **The ice mage placed some money on the table before heading out the door motioning for the dragon slayer to follow.

Natsu grinded his teeth together pushing his chair back creating lines in the floor from his strength following after the person who would be thrown into the water in just a few seconds, **"I'm gonna kill that stripper."**

Once exiting the restaurant, the pinkette surveyed his surroundings.

"**Come and get me ya damn Hot head**!" came from underneath the bridge making Natsu sprint to the side just in time to see Gray appear from underneath it in a blueish white gondola. One closer inspection the dragon slayer saw that it was made completely of ice.

Its driver gave a salute just begging for Natsu to jump onto the boat with him, and within a second he was off the bridge and flying through the air perfectly aimed to land on the boat. The ice mage crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head, **"Numbskull."**

The impact caused the boat to tilt and splash as it began to head down the river, **"You damn icicle! I'm gonna beat you so h-!"** The dragon slayer stopped in the middle of his sentence falling to his knees the cold seeping through his pants.

"**You forgot this was a kind of transportation didn't you,"** Gray cocked and eyebrow sitting with his legs crossed and leaning his elbow on the side of the ice boat.

"**D-did not,"** He managed to choke out before resting his back against the stern starring at his feet while trying to keep his dinner down.

"**Did too and that's final, sadly Wendy isn't here to fix this… So I win."**

Natsu scowled crossed his arms feeling himself begin to sweat as he continued with great effort to control his nausea.

Time passed by and Gray continued to watch the pink haired male who in turn was staring at him breathing heavily. Moving was no longer an option for the dragon slayer, they had been on the river for nearly thirty minutes and his motion sickness wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

The ice mage smirked and moved forward until he was on his hands and knees. Natsu began to panic, he looked around frantically for something to grab onto, a rock, another boat, anything. But the only thing he could see was a bridge ahead of them in the distance. They wouldn't float to it soon enough, and in his mind, whatever Gray was going to do began to seriously freak him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Shit.

I've lost it.

Completely lost it, my mask wasn't even close to my face anymore. It had dropped into the water nearly ten minutes ago.

I couldn't take watching Natsu sit there staring at me; he broke my mask I spent so long building up in just the time we've been on my little ice creation. For the first little while I was fine but… but I couldn't keep it up.

Now I'm on my knees with my hands on either side of him as he leans against the ice. He's fidgeting like crazy and it's just making this worse in his favor, because while he's keeping his eyes off me, Natsu doesn't realize it just makes him hotter.

Shit, I really have lost it.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I admit at the moment I'm scared as hell.

Gray's body is less than three inches away from mine.

Any other time I would've punched him in the gut and have kept punching till he was just a thing of mush on the sidewalk, but everything is spinning. I've spent so long on this boat I don't even think I could stand if I tried.

Frick.

I don't know what this Popsicle head is going to do; I mean I'm sure the thing that Star had said about him having a thing for me was a total lie. Freaking out and running out of the guild was just an automatic reaction, I didn't think about the fact that it wasn't true till I had gotten home.

So what the hell was he going to do? Was he going to throw me off the boat? No, we may hate each other but he isn't out to kill me…

I'm nervous, all I really can do is keep my arms crossed and stare at the water.

I can feel his breath in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Natsu flinched feeling the heat of Gray's breath. Both of them were breathing heavily now, though for completely different reasons.

"**Wha- what the hell are you doing?"** The dragon slayer choked out.

The ice mage didn't answer his question in words. Taking his left hand away from Natsu's hip he slid the pinkette's face so his pointy eyes were staring into his own.

And then his both their lips were pressed together. It took a few seconds for Natsu to realize what Gray had just and he didn't know what to do. His arms were at his sides but he knew no matter how hard he pushed, with how weak he was now, the ice mage would over power him easily.

Suddenly Natsu's lips were bare and he looked down confused wondering what the heck was happening until he felt a slick sensation on his neck. A shiver went through his entire body as a Gray's tongue traced down his neck pulling his scarf down until it reached the top of his v-neck.

He was panicked. Natsu was very panicked. He didn't think when he shot his hands up grabbing the wooden planks of the bridge he had noticed earlier. The dragon ' body slid out of the boat until he was hanging with his thighs and below in the water.

Another second passed before he pulled himself up onto the bridge lying on his back to slow his breathing. Gray had also jumped up onto the bridge and was standing on the other side, his face contorted into a painful smile.

"**I- I-,"** The pinkette's voice cracked as he sat up.

The ice mage slowly made his way over until he was just above Natsu**, "Just forget it happened…"**The words were almost a whisper before he made his way off the bridge leaving the dragon slayer by himself.

Natsu sat there for a while, staring in the direction Gray had disappeared in. He couldn't believe it, Star had been right… Almost as if he was in slow motion he got himself to his feet and began to head back to the guild.

_Back at Fairy Tail…_

"**WHAT?"** The voice boomed through the guild like a shock wave. Natsu peeked into the door frowning as he knew whose voice it had been.

Gray was standing with both his teeth and fists clenched, he looked furious, frustrated and heartbroken all at the same time.

"**You heard me, I wasn't happy with the date so you guys have to do something else I tell you,"** Star sat on a bench leaning back on the edge of the table as the she locked eyes with the ice mage. She was small but vicious, a lot of people were amazed she was never fazed even when someone was screaming at her.

"**NO!"** Gray leaned down inches from her face his eyebrows furrowed holding back tears.

"**Yes, it was a deal. I know you're the kind of person to keep your word,"** the headphone wearing girl was right. He was the kind of person to go to all lengths to do full fill something he said.

The ice mage scowled and sat down beside her with his head in his hands**. "Fine… But…Natsu probably won't agree, You can go ask him if you want. But I doubt it,"** He let out a deep sigh as Star messed up his hair.

"**Well, he's already heard it and hasn't said anything. You have no idea what I have on that guy."**

Natsu flinched hearing Star give him away and hid behind the door a second too late for Gray not to see him.

"**Natsu…"** His voice reached the pinkette's ears making him remember what he had said.

_**Just Forget it happened**__, _the words bounced through the dragon slayers mind and he put on a brave face heading into the guild at a sprint.

"**HARAHHHH!"**Natsu screamed punching Gray in the gut with a fierce smile, that was of course and act. On the inside he was in turmoil, but he couldn't let the other guild members find out what had happened.

"**AHAHA! I win!"** He hollered with an extremely cocky tone.

The ice mage pushed a table off of his torso sitting up and waving his hand infront of his face getting rid of the dust, "**Frick…"**

Star looked from one of the two to the other with a blank expression before going back to Natsu, **"I'm taking that as a yes to the deal."**

"…**Well, those pictures… are… uh, I don't want them to get out,"** His voice cracked as his face turned the shade of a tomato not wanting to remember what they were.

A wicked grin popped onto the face of the strawberry haired girl, being a good actor as well, **"Good, I'll be back at your house tomorrow to dress ya all pretty again. Maybe I'll make you wear pink; I mean it would match your hair."**

Everyone in the guild burst into laughter at her comment thinking it was just another joke, completely oblivious to the tension that encircled the three.

Both Natsu and Gray didn't think it was funny, letting out nervous laughs, while thinking exactly the same thing,

_**This… is… bad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> DONE! I wonder what I'm going to put those through next…*smiles evily*

**Natsu and Gray:** *shakes heads* why do you torture us so?

**Star:** It's fun! Why else? R&R PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU! The next chappy should be posted in about a week or 2 but if you review it gives me more motivation to post sooner~


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Assignment

**GOOD DAY MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Sooo, I decided to post this chapter in less than a week time from the first one because well, one certain reviewer who I messaged with motivated me quite a bit :D If you want to thank someone, say it too AznAkatsuki the most lol Also the chapters are going to be a little shorter now because the first one was just long… Anyway onto my other stuff :P**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation. So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV. My thank you to reviewers will be posted at the bottom *bows***

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Pairing: NatsuXGray**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating:<strong> M (For later Chapters… Maybe)

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out

**Star: ***reads and smiles*

**Gray: **Stop Smiling…

**Star: **But smiles make the world go round!

**Natsu: **But you're always come with blackmail…

**Ling: And? Smiles are still Smiles! ***smiles*

**Everyone except Ling/Star: ***sigh* Enjoy the chapter anyway…

**Star and Ling: ***smiling like idiots*

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

My head hurts.

I actually don't think I've been as miserable since Igneel disappeared, which was VERY miserable. Today was Star's second day of making us do things through blackmailing; she had given us a day of to regain our spirits from the... A shiver ran up my spine make me swallow deeply… date.

I have to say I'm terrified to know what she's planning; getting it over with yesterday would have been easier. She probably just did that to torture the both of us; I couldn't stop thinking about what she would put us through today.

Aw, Damn I'm terrified...

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Lying along the bar of a certain Guild named Fairy Tail was Natsu, his faced pressed again the wood.

**"What's with him?"** Lucy whispered into Mira's ear as they stared at the pinkette unhappy frowns on their faces.

With a long stick the blonde poked him lightly in the back of the head, but had the wood pulled away from her. Without even lifting his head he snapped it in half with both hands behind his back.

"**Not in the mood Lucy,"** He mumbled in the surface but loud enough for her to hear it.

With a huff the teen grabbed his scarf pulling him into a sitting position quite to the dragon slayers surprise**, "Now you listen to me Mister, Don't go brushing of your friends just because you're in a bad mood! We're your Nakama for flippers sake! If something is wrong tell us!"**

Natsu stared at her in shock no uttering a word for a good minute. Being screamed at by the girl who he called his best friend wasn't something he expected. His eyebrows furrowed, **"Lucy…"**

The dragon slayer let out a deep sigh grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his scarf, **"I'll… explain later. It's kinda complicated." **His voice was sincere still trying to hide his eyes to keep Lucy from seeing how he was feeling. She had told him once that they always gave him away, but the blonde knew that even without looking at them. Natsu sat there letting her gaze at him with hurt eyes when a voice rang through the guild.

"**Natsu!"**

His head jerked in the direction the voice had came from to see the Star holding a dark red bag. Her redish pink hair fluttering in the wind. She pointed in his direction and then turned her hand over motioning for him to move over to her.

In defeat he followed the girl into one of the back rooms stepping in as she held the door open. There was a slam and he flinched turning around, his eyes widened in fear, **"No… Not Again!"**

* * *

><p><em>Ten Minutes Later…<em>

Natsu expelled a relieved breath as the events at hand had just finished.

He was now in a dark green tank top covered by a black cardigan with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, dark wash straight leg jeans along with the high tops he had worn yesterday. Star smiled happily as she fixed his scarf adjusting it to perfection.

"**I would have put it on if you had just told me…"** His face was a bright red.

Her eyes narrowed as the atmosphere around her turned from happiness to devious, **"But then I know you wouldn't have put the underwear on that I gave you." **She chuckled evilly lifting his shirt up and snapping a string that was showing just above his belt.

The pinkette yelped backing up as his ears became the same shade of his face, **"Who would wanna wear a man thong!"**

Star raised her eyebrow, **"Oh I'm sure some would, but most men wear them to impress another one~."**

With that comment Natsu tried to punch the girl but she easily dodged it opening the door at the same time making him stumble into the hallway. With amazing fluidity she closed it behind her and began pushing him down the narrow passage towards the guild's main area.

"**W-Wait! I am NOT going to do what you want in this!"** He pointed down to his crouch trying to resist her but failing. He knew she was a strong girl, but he had never realized this strong.

"**Oh! Come on! It's not like anyone can see it**," She chimed as they reached the doorway that led out of the back rooms.

"**But I know I'm wearing it!"**

"**What if I said Gray was going to be wearing one too?"** Star stopped just in the shadows so to the rest of the Fairy Tail members they were still unseen.

"**He's going to wear one…?"**

"**Yep, I made him put it on this morning, he had to go and do some shopping so he should be here any minute… Better hope he doesn't strip,"** She adjusted her headphones her smile getting wider by the millisecond.

"**S-Strip? In that,"** It had caught Natsu completely off guard and shin slammed into his stomache sending him through the door rolling over to a table with his head right near the bench attached to it.

The dragon slayer groaned sprawled out on the floor with his eyes closed.

"…**Wow, that was an extravagant entrance you flame headed idiot,"** A familiar voice filled Natsu's ears making his eyes shoot open instantly.

Staring down at him from between his legs was Gray, a smirk on his face just begging for him to get punched. The two silently confirmed through their eyes that they were both going to keep up their act; suddenly Natsu sat up fast trying to smash into the ice mage's forehead. But just in time he leaned back as their hair brushed against each other's faces.

"**Frick! You damn hot head, I don't want to end with as much brain damage as you**," Gray yelled not noticing Star coming up behind his crush.

The dragon slayer grabbed his dark blue v-neck hulling him up and mumbled, **"Did Star come over to your house this morning?"**

Lifting an eyebrow the ice mage gave him a questioning look before pulling his shirt back fixing it so it covered the belt of his black dress pants that he had also been wearing yesterday, **"Yeah?"**

Natsu blushed fiercely backing away bumping into the headphone wearing girl who in turn pushed him forward making him slam into Gray.

Both of them rubbed their foreheads looking at her.

**"Are you guys ready for your next… assignment?"** She grinned happily from between the fuzz of her collar.

"**No… Yes…."** The ice mage looked down at the ground dreading what was going to happen. He could keep his act up as long as he didn't spend too much time with Natsu, but he doubted the next time he got the chance to do something that he would be… could be stopped.

Still a bright red the pinkette nodded stiffly.

"**Ok! Natsu stick your left hand out and Gray stick out your right," **Her voice was cheerful and exciting as both of them raised their hand and with her own she clasped their fingers together making them hold hands.

Star let go and continued to grin as the two of them lifted up their hands and stared at their intertwined fingers. There was a long pause as every person in the guild starred at them, they looked at the girl, **"What?"**

"**Your new assignment is too hold hands for the whole day~, and no hiding out you have to here at the guild until the evening and then I'll let you go on a walk."**

Both the mage's mouths dropped to the floor while she jumped up and down in the spot clapping her hands, **"You walk, do your things and then we'll see if I'm happy."**

The dragon slayer cocked an eyebrow, **"What if one of us has to go to the bathroom?" **He questions completely forgetting about his under garments choices.

"**Then you have to have the other guy turn around and you go, or you just hold it… Though I hope you both have to go~."** She winked at him making him remember the conversation the two had shared less than five minutes ago. Natsu shot backwards slamming himself into the table with an embarrassed yelp pulling Gray along with him as they rolled over its surface.

While both of lay on the other side of the table the ice mage let out a defeated sigh, **"This… is going to be a long day."**

* * *

><p><strong>Star: <strong>DONE! Now onto the thankies for you beautiful reviewers~

**Gray:** Yeah, All of us are going to saying it because she wants us to read them, So first up….

**Natsu: **Ling Mei Mei!

**Gray**: Yeah… Star says she loves you… nough said since she talks to like 24/7 all other times.

**Star: **Very true *nods*

**Lucy: **Next! KiyonoMiona! Star says that she thanks you for your amazing French, or Spanish or whatever language it is, she doesn't really know!

**Gray: **And that she's going quick as she can so thank you for the eagerness.

**Natsu & Gray: **To see us get tortured….

**Star: ***smacks Gray & Natsu* Stop thinking about yourselves, The readers are more important! Thank you KiyonoMiona *smiles*

**Lucy: **Again *drumrolls* NEXT! AznAkatsuki!

**Gray: ***reads* She says that the messaging she did with you really helped motivate her so she could wrote SO much faster and she is very, VERY grateful for it! She loves you lots!

**Star: **Yes! Yes! *smiles* So anyway I'm probably going to say thank you to my reviewers this way from now on, If I end up with quite a few, I will still do this because I love you! They may just be in multiples when one of the Fairy Tail people is talking! But if you think you shouldn't review then… Don't think that! I love reviews they make me feel all fuzzy and give me ten times the motivation to post! I will still post… but it'll end up getting REALLY slow (as in 2-3 weeks) so R&R PLEASE! *bows*

**Everyone:** Until Next time! One Again R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Mages AKA WIZards

**OH GOODNESS HELLO MY LOVELY FLUFFILY AMAZING READERS~**

**Sorry for not posting for like 2 weeks and a bit . I'm still in school and I've had a crap load of Homework. But I guess better late than never *shrugs* This chappy is one that will hopefully make you awe and laugh at the same time, so let's get to all the disclaimer stuff!**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation. So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV. My thank you to reviewers will be posted at the bottom *bows***

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Pairing: NatsuXGray**

**Rating:****M (For later Chapters… Maybe)**

**Genre:****Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu: <strong>I can't believe you Gray *shakes head*

**Gray: **What? I thought it was obvious?

**Star: **Obvious? It was, BUT don't forget we're talking about Natsu here

**Gray: ***rubs chin* True…

**Natsu: **HEY! *tries to hit Gray misses and then tries to hit Star*

**Star: ***Dodges* Someone needs to take anger management classes~ Anyway enjoy the chappy and I hope you go aw~ and then laugh *smiles*

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Snickers echoed through the guild, every member's eyes focused on one certain table and at that table sat its usuals.

Erza, sat with her legs crossed holding her lunch, which as always was a piece of cake.

Lucy was shuffling over from her spot beside the red head heading closer to the master mind of all the attention their little group was getting. Her nose was scrunched in frustration wanting the information so badly.

Star, the master mind was planted on top of the table's wooden surface her legs stretched out as she leaned back on her palms. The faint sound of music coming from her headphones, there was a pleasantly evil smile on her face as she dozed off her eyes half closed. She wasn't even part of the guild, but the building had come to be her new place to hang around.

Then there was the last two people of the team who were sitting beside each other as they both gave off discontent vibes.

Natsu and Gray, with their hands still rapped the other, finger intertwined, were glaring at Star as if they wanted her head to explode. Though neither of them were succeeding in even making her uncomfortable, if anything they were just making her smile more.

Finally getting close enough to the trouble maker, Lucy stood up and pulled her on the benches making her squeak a little as she regained full consciousness, **"Hm?"**

The blonde motioned to Erza who took the last bite of her favorite food before moving over so she was on the other side of Star.

"**We want to know…."** Both of them trailed off as their voices synchronized with each other.

The strawberry head choked an eyebrow patting the wrinkled out of her shirt, **"You want to know?"**

They looked over to the two males across the table with sad stares**. "Why are you torturing those two?"** Lucy finally managed to spit out.

"**Torture?"** Star let out a satisfied chuckle, **"It may seem like torture but you'll see… it's all part of my plan."**

"**Plan? What are your intentions with this plan,"** Erza whispered quietly as the three girls leaned in closely to prevent everyone else from hearing.

"**My intentions? Oh, well let's just say it'll end up with Gray and Natsu owing me big time,"** Her snickers joined in with all the other Fairy Tail member's.

The dragon slayer put an extra dose of anger into his glare making Star look up and narrow her eyes, her everlasting smile making her look as if she was a demon. Without any warning she shot her foot up hitting him in the side pushing him ever closer to his partner in torture.

With a loud yelp he leaned over Gray's lap rubbing his rib cage, **"F*ck."**

Star smiled watching the ice mage's ears turns a light pink along with his face, **"Aw~ That's so sweet, As a reward for your cuteness I'll pay for some drinks." **She waved to Mira and about a minute later the white haired female was setting down glasses infront of both Natsu and Gray.

Gray gave her a questioned look, **"Did you tell Mira to poison this?"**

"**You think she would actually do that?"** The strawberry head asked making the Mira seem completely innocent. She was a better actor than many people would ever think though underneath the table clearly visible to the people over by the bar including her accomplice, she was making a thumbs up.

"**Should we drink it?"** Natsu questioned the male he was holding hands with.

"…**Yeah I guess, I mean I don't exactly wanna waste it**," the ice mage mumbled so just his crush could hear.

"**But who knows what Star could have asked Mira to put in it**…" The dragon slayer's voice was just as quiet.

"**But it's Mira… and what could she put in this anyway."**

"**Lots of stuff…"**

Both of them sighed and picked up their drinks taking a swig not noticing Star's eyes shine brightly for a split second as they swallowed. Erza and Lucy looked at the girl almost utterly horrified as she wrapped her arms around both their shoulders, **"Don't you worry. My plan will work very well."**

* * *

><p><em>A three hours later and a couple more drinks for a certain dragon slayer…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

Regrettably I crossed my legs shifting around to make this position as comfortable as possible. This much look really horrible.

Sitting here beside Gray, holding hands with him, crossing my legs , sweating… I can only imagine what the people in the guild are thinking.

'Is he pitching a tent? Oh? He's trying to hide? Release? I didn't even think Natsu knew what sex is….'

Yeah. I'm sure their probably thinking that. I love my Nakama… but they can be real asses. I mean Mira hasn't stopped grinning like an idiot since Star first ordered us drinks, and that chick hasn't still hasn't stop smiling like a mad man, or should I say woman either.

…I gotta wizz; I have to go wizz really bad.

You know, I should have suspected something when Gray just stopped drinking his slush halfway through his second glass. Star had paid for five of my favorite drinks; she would never have done that if it hadn't ended up this way.

Agh, I REALLY have to wizz.

…But if I go to the washroom, well after the things that happened on popsicle heads and my 'date,'… I doubt he's going to keep his eyes to himself. And as a plus, I don't even know how to get this stupid man thong off! I mean I don't even get how Star got it on in the first place, taking seven pictures in the process, and doing it all within the time it takes for me to drop my hands down to cover myself.

Seriously… she's scary, I mean not in the Erza way. Erza would just beat the hell out of me and walk away. Yes, it hurts my pride but Star pushed all the buttons you never want to be pushed. She'll blackmail you… half the time you don't even know how she gets her pictures, or her info, or anything that could inevitably ruin your life. And the chicks smart, Erza was the one who found out the way Gray swings but she was the one who figured out he had a thing for me.

Who would have figured that out? I mean it really seemed like he hated me to the core… but apparently not…

I shouldn't be thinking about that… I mean it's not like I'm gay… no way am I gay.

Does she like to torture us? I mean Gray kept this quiet for so long, it sure seemed like he didn't want anyone to know… including me. But know, I'm doubting that everyone isn't going to find out.

Tch, she's a freaking evil genius….

Oh f*ck it, I gotta wizz… NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

Natsu… is an idiot.

I mean idiot in a cute way though. I was actually thinking of throwing myself at him while he squirmed in his spot; I guess my signal to stop drinking hadn't been enough.

"**I gotta go wizz…"** Was what he said.

I almost giggled.

I can't believe Lucy had been right when she told me when your with the person you love. Every frickin thing they say is cute, I mean he said wizz? And I want to giggle… it doesn't make sense.

But… if I'm in the guild… it's probably hopeless now but I gotta keep up my act.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"**What?"** The ice mage asked moving slightly away from Natsu making everyone who was sitting at their table's attention focus on what Natsu was about to say.

"**I have to wizz..."** It was quiet, even Gray had trouble hearing it, but he knew what the pinkette had said in the first place.

"**You… you have to wizz?"** Gray gave the hand he was holding a squeeze smiling fakely at him just to let him know he did it on purpose.

Natsu scowled trying his hardest not to look to the people on the other side of the table, but he could feel Star's eyes shining her sharp teeth showing more and more as her smile grew. The headphone wearing girl chuckled and touched her hands to her lips making herself look innocent**, "Then why don't you just go… wizz~."**

The dragon slayers scowl deepened as he got up as well as pulling Gray with him harshly, **"I will."** He turned around making his way to the washrooms missing a piece of paper being thrown at his companion who caught it easily opening it with one hand. The ice mages eye's widened as he finished reading the note. Looking up towards a certain strawberry headed girl his eyebrow's raised in question. In her response she just nodded and help up another piece of paper that had the words,

'_I dare you to do it!' _

In large letters that was obviously printed in her hand writing, she laughed lightly watching his face turn into a cherry.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray:<strong> Time to thank the reviewers?

**Lucy:** Yep! *smiles* So lets get started. *reads page* First off is!

**Natsu:** *drums table* AznAkatsuki! Once Again! Star says she love your review and hopes you'll be surprised by the plot twists coming up in the next chapters!

**Star:** True DAT! Next is?

**Natsu:** *Teaks paper from Lucy and reads it* KiyonoMiona!

**Gray:** German! You know German? *bows* That is quite amazing! And Star hopes you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lucy:** *snatches back paper* Next up is Ling Mei Mei!

**Star:** I say! I love you :D Yeah *laughs* you do end up reading it first and my gosh I'm barfing plots? Creative but gross at the same time… AWESOME! *laughs*

**Natsu:** *rips paper out of Lucy's hands* Just let me say the names! Next is xXshenjaneXx!

**Gray:** Well… I don't know about the Natsu in a dress in this story, but Star says you gave her an idea for a oneshot so she'll announce on this story when she finishes it!

**Lucy:** *Knocks Natsu out* Piss off Natsu I get the last one! So~ And last but no least! Pixie101!

**Gray:** Oho! Star says, you like Star? Cause that's probably one of the best compliments you can give her. She bows to you.

**Star:** Yes, yes I do and thank you to all you lovely reviewers! And to all my readers who don't review… R&R PLEASE! It gives me great motivation to write, and it makes me feel fluffy. The more fluffy I feel, usually the better I write so REVIEW! AND THANK CHU!


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Dear Mavis

***DOES FLAILING HAND MOVEMENTS* GOOD DAY TO MY SWEET CUTE HAPPY AMAZING READERS~**

**Well actually I was going to post in a week but Oh Goodness, 11 days went by! Well any to the disclaimer stuff!**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation. So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV. My thank you to reviewers will be posted at the bottom *bows***

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Pairing: NatsuXGray**

**Rating: M (For later Chapters… Absolutely)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Star: <strong>Well… well…. Well *stares at Natsu and Gray with devil eyes* isn't it a coincidence that was there~

**Natsu:** No way! Did you?

**Gray:** *blushes*

**Star:** Hm~ What if I did?

**Natsu:** I'm going to beat you into the next week! *Tries to flaming kick Star*

**Star:** Oh dear Mavis! *Pulls Gray infront of her so the kick hits him instead*

**Gray:** …It really is the same feeling

**Natsu:** *Blushes*

**Star:** *laughs* Anyway~ Enjoy the chapter, something special is going to be in the review responses today~ SO READ EM!

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

I both hate… and deeply respect Star at the moment.

'_Look at Natsu's underwear~ it'll be a VERY pleasant surprise'_

Is what the note she had thrown at had said, and then she dared me to do it… I love her for the fact that she had taunted me with the letter. Just before that I was determined not to look, but she broke my pathetic resolve completely. In fact she now made me determined to do the exact opposite… I'm going to look, even if I get set on fire because of it.

Though I hate her for writing that sign and showed it to me, not because she dared me. The fact that I don't back down from dares very often wasn't going to make my choice any more chiseled in granite. It's because she showed it to me… I'm sure everyone else saw it too.

Just thinking what's going on in their heads now is probably making my face burn as bright as the sun. It kinda feels like when Natsu goes and punches me in the face when his fist is on fire, but this time the place that isn't swelling is my face…

Oh dear Mavis… I can't even believe I thought that.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The two entered the washroom silently a nervous atmosphere surrounding them.

Gray turned his head away from the pinkette looking into one of the many mirrors realizing his face was getting redder by the minute**, "So… You have to go, right? O-One and two? Or just one?"**

With a grunt Natsu turned towards one of the stalls, **"Only one but I don't use a urinal, I never do…"**

The ice mage cocked and eyebrow in confusion, **"Why's that?"**

"**Because… I don't trust them… they're suppost to splash you if you pee wrong."**

With his free hand Gray covered his mouth muffling his laughter feeling glaring eyes in the back of his head. Natsu scowled, **"It's true! It even happened to me once!"**

This time giggles filled the room. Yes, giggles. Gray was doing the girlish act uncontrollably until the dragon slayer smacked him across the back of his head. He turned around to face his crush, **"How are you sure that it wouldn't happen with a toilet either? You better not end up covered in pee now; I can barely stand how you smell already." **Though in reality, Gray loved how Natsu smelled, robust and earthy, it reminded him of the forest just outside of town he liked to take naps in when he was in the nude; no one bothered it about him there. He would sleep in his house like that that but he always liked the feel of the grass.

"**Shut up you ass! You're the one who's always wearing the same underwear!" The** dragon slayer squawked loudly, he was not amused whatsoever and the fact that he was in a washroom but not wizzing was making him have to go even more.

"**How do you know they're the same? Do you pay attention when I strip? Maybe I have more than one pair, hm?"** The ice mage's voice was ever so playful, now he was enjoying himself. Of course he hated fighting with Natsu, but when he gets these kinds of reactions from him, he loved it.

That was the last straw to the pinkette though and a flaming kick smashed into Gray back sending him sideways but he was then jerked back quickly as Natsu stepped into the stall unbuckling his belt, **"Just shut your mouth and let me get this over with…"**

A long silence followed, the only sound in the room was the splashing of water as Natsu emptied his bladder. He had been able to get that damn thong off quicker than he had thought, even with one hand, and he couldn't feel Gray's eyes on him, so this was turning out better than he expected. But thinking the ice mage wasn't getting himself a view was entirely wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Natsu can be completely oblivious to his surroundings.

I can't believe he had forgotten the mirror on the wall across from the stall and it's full length too.

How the hell did he miss that?

I was keeping quiet for now but it's getting harder to breath by the moment, my body is burning. Leaning my head against part of the stall I tried to calm down, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the figure in the mirror.

I mean Natsu had an incredible ass, it have no idea if other people would think this, but I think it's the closest thing to perfection you can get. The only thing that could most possibly be better is what I would see when he turned around.

Damn, thinking about that isn't helping! I closed my eyes expelling a breath waiting for him to finish.

The only sound in the room finally stopped and I heard the rustling of what I assumed to be Natsu putting his pants back.

But then those letters appeared on my eyelids,

'_Look at Natsu's underwear~ it'll be a VERY pleasant surprise'_

Against my will my eyes opened to see it… his underwear.

Shit, calm down…

…What am I kidding, I can't hold back much longer after seeing that.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Gray's voice was shaking with nervousness and lust, **"N-N-Natsu…"**

The dragon slayer replied with an annoyed, **"What?"** He was still in the process of trying to pull his pants up with one hand.

"**Wh-Why are you wearing a man thong?"** The ice mage covered his face with his hand trying to cool it, but it wasn't helping one bit. His body was becoming more heated with every word.

Natsu stopped and let his pants drop back down to his knees as he turned to see the mirror. His jaw dropped in shock. Gray peeked through a gap between his fingers getting a full view of the front making his entire body shutter. There was no way to stop him now.

While Natsu stood there just inside the stall completely paralyzed the ice mage slipped his free hand around his waist pulling him out making them both stumble slightly.

"**Natsu… I'm sorry, I can't stop now,"** Gray breathed heavily into the pinkette's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu:<strong> I'm going to get you for this…

**Star:** You do know this isn't the worst right, Right Gray? But let's start!

**Natsu:** Wait Gray what the hell are you going t-

**Gray:** *Motions to Lucy*

**Lucy:** First off! *reads paper* Ling Mei Mei

**Gray:** Well…. WIZZZZZZZZ ards! Yes! *Whispers* I can't believe she made me say that… But anyway she says she loves you X2 and that you can read from where you left off soon enough *sticks out his tongue*

**Natsu:** Hey wait! Gray you will tell me what Happened *looks down at paper Lucy stuck infront of him* Stumpiness?

**Gray:** *Gives Lucy a thumbs up* Uhm… *reads review* Oh… My I didn't know we had a stalker, though I think Star is really happy about it. *reads cards that Star is holding up* She says she's going to keep updating like a maniac as long as she doesn't get swamped with homework…

**Natsu:** *Tries to hit Lucy but Gray throws Happy in his face*

**Happy:** Aye! Next is Ana-chiaaan!

**Star:** I have to say this one! Ok! First thank you for liking the cuteness! Second, yes if you do love Star you love me so *twirls around* I love you too! That's an amazing compliment. And yes, I guess I am fangirl representation because I am a fangirl myself *smiles* And finally third, Your English is super good for someone from Spain, Especially since I took Spanish for five years and I still suck at it haha!

**Natsu:** Mrgh Mergh! *Tries to pull Happy off his face*

**Happy:** *Digs claws in* AznAkatsuki!

**Gray:** Kawai? Don't I agree with that *blushes* And Star says you have great predictions, just wait for the next chapter! She hopes it blows your socks off.

**Natsu:** *pulls off Happy* Wait a- *looks at paper Gray is holding up* Shuiro? Wait DAM-

**Lucy:** Ok! Star says she knows that experience, her entire family think she's crazy and you know what it's great *smiles* also she says it's going to get more creative *laughs*

**Star:** Well that's all the reviews but I have something extra to add, this is just a quick one, I'll add one when the story is done as well but I'm asking if you want me to write another story that's like a continuation of this one? (When I finish this story) So Review and tell me if you want me to! I'll stick this question up again on the last chapter but I just want to know what you guys currently. The more reviews I get that want me too the more I'll be inclined to do it! Oh and don't forget to comment on the chapter *Smiles*

**Gray:** *Is holding off Natsu* Star says she'll update in a week or two depending on how many reviews she gets and she says that she hopes you enjoyed it too! SO R&R PLEASE!

**Lucy:** Oh! And the next chapter is going to be rated M so get ready *giggles*


	5. Chapter 5: The Lovely Lemoness!

**GOOD FREAKING LOVELY HAPPY BEAUTIFUL DAY TO MY BELOVED READERS!**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation (Look below she's Ling) So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV**

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! Though I wish I did *Sigh***

**Pairing: Natsu X Gray**

**Rating: M (For later Chapters… Maybe)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Star: <strong>*falls over in happiness*

**Gray:** I think she's trying to say she's so happy she now has more than 20 reviews. *snaps fingers* Starrrrrr, Starrrr, STARRRRR!

**Natsu:** *reads below* N-n-n-n-NOOOOO! *faints*

**Star:** *Sits up* Well anyway, I've had my moment so I would like to address one review I got here because I believe it is very urgent! **So Ly-Jane LISTEN CAREFULLY!**

**Gray: **The series is not going to end after this chapter as you will see when you finish reading it!

**Star:** Yes! *high fives Gray* There's still about 5 more chapters in this one and then I've decided I'm going to do a continuation of this story and another one with the same pairing *winks* so no worries! Oh and since you guys seem to like Star so much, or me~ I'm doing a little on how she met the Fairy Tail members! It was quite a gong show actually so I'll alert you guys when I'm finished that!

**Lucy:** All the better for you to get more pictures right?

**Star:** Yep soooooooo ONTO THE LEMON! By the way this is actually my first time doing a lemon so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I think I'm gonna scream, and not the manly scream when you're fighting a guy who's ten times bigger than you, but a girly scream. The kind that Lucy makes when I sneak into her apartment.

Gray saw…

He saw it all, and now I'm too humiliated to even move.

He saw it.

My thighs, my ass… but even worse, the worst of all he saw the god damn thong! And by my current situation of his arm rapped around my waist with his hand grasping uncomfortably close my ass, it really turned him on.

I shouldn't have turned around, he probably would have let me put my pants back on and we would just end up red as hell for the rest of the day.

Really, I'm even admitting it, I'm a dumbass.

Suddenly I felt an odd sensation of my thigh; it was light, almost as if something was tickling me. It traveled up to the string that was saving the little dignity I had left at the moment. Then I realized it was Gray's hand, but I was too late as he pulled the elastic like material away from my hip and let it go making it snap against my skin.

My entire body shuddered as I let out a yelp.

Damn Gray, damn Star, damn me and my dumbassness.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

The sound of Natsu's thong snapping against his skin echoed through the room over both the males breathing. Gray instinctively moisturized his lips with his tongue as he stared at the pinkette's face, his hormones were in overdrive.

With his index finger the ice mage traced a circle on his crushes abs sending shocks through his entire the male making Natsu's knees almost collapse. His entire body was shaking with very breath he took, for the first time in his life he was scared out of his mind, it seemed like nothing could stop Gray as he was pushed against one of the sinks. With his finger nails Natsu dug into the hand he was holding to try and secure himself.

"**Gr-Gray, don't please, Ple-,"** The pinkette let a loud moan escape from his lips feeling Gray press something hard against his own beginning of a hard-on that was feeling fairly uncomfortable as it pressed against the small amount of fabric he had on.

The heat was intense even through Gray's pants.

Heavy pants expelled from the both of them as the ice mage rotated his hips grinding member's together. Natsu bit his lips supressing a moan and the urge to wrap his arm around the raven haired male's shoulders.

This was something he could never have wished for, he wanted more.

'_**Wait! What the hell am I saying Gray's Gray! And a guy! And a Popsicle head!'**_ Natsu snapped his head away from midnight blue eyes.

"**You want me to stop? What are you going to do about this?"** The ice mage voice was as smooth as velvet even though he as struggling for air. Just slightly he separated from Natsu slipping his hand in between them grabbing the bulging lump underneath the dragon slayer's thong before ripping the material off leaving him completely exposed.

Steam realized from the top of the pinkette's head as his face deepened in its shade of red, **"I- I- I-I'll be fine if I just leave it. Just stop acting w- weird you damn popsicle head!"** He used his free hand to cover himself as the other was still holding Gray's.

The ice mage shook his head chuckling lowly, **"I'm not acting weird Natsu, and you do know of you leave it, it'll end up being painful."**

"**W- What? N-No it won't!"**

"**Yes it will,"** And with that Gray lifted Natsu's free hand away from his crotch and up to his mouth kissing the palm as well as breathing in the dragon slayer's smell lustfully.

Truth be told he was more experienced in these kinds of things than anyone actually thought.

Gray was not an innocent eighteen year old.

Before he had given into the fact that he was in love with a certain pink haired fellow he's been in quite a bit of denial trying to find someone else to fill the gap.

Finger's ghosted over the dragon slayer's arousal who let out a squeak failing even harder to get Gray to stop.

Trying to pull away the pinkette leaned further onto the sink with almost all his weight against it, but that didn't deter the ice mage as he stepped forward leaning in even closer. Natsu scrambled even farther onto the porcelain surface until he was sitting on its edge his feet no longer touching the ground but Gray kept hold of his hand licking it slowly.

"**Do you have a fetish for licking?"** Natsu's voice cracked pulling his hand above his head away from the tongue.

The ice mage shrugged, **"Who knows."** Bending down he blew out onto Natsu's erection causing another spasm before he rapping his free hand around it pumping it slowly.

His reward was another beautiful moan.

He breathed out feeling a hand cover his face pushing feebly, which of course was Natsu's who tried to protest but before he could utter a word Gray his finger in his slit. Precum slicked the ice mage's palm as he began to move it along the dragon slayer's hard-on once again. The pinkette squeezed Gray's hand while biting into his free palm pulling it away from the ice mages face. His moan was muffled but still audible to the other male who smirked licking the vein along the bottom of his shaft from its beginning to its end.

Gray let out a quick breath before hollowing his cheeks and taking it in his mouth.

The dragon slayer let out a yelp feeling the cavern engulf him. He had never felt something so mind blowing as a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach.

Through half lidded he watched the raven haired male bob his head speedy up progressively. Again the pinkette moaned loudly into his hands; Gray in turn laved his tongue along his rod.

Natsu cried out into his hands as his hot liquid poured into the ice mage's mouth. Dark blue eyes widened and Gray pulled back rolling the taste in his mouth before swallowing is relishing the flavour. He leaned back against the stalls covering his face with his palms.

* * *

><p>After many long seconds Natsu pulled himself off the sink pulling his pants up fumbling with his belt looking towards the ground. Gray on the other hand dropped his hands staying in his spot staring at the dragon slayer until a foot connected with his face. The pinkette smashed the other male's head into the ground, hard, before leaning over grabbing him by the shirt pulling him back up pulling back his fist.<p>

With an unwavering gaze the ice mage stared in his eyes before making one of his sad smiles, even more forced than the last time, he had regained himself, **"Do it… just do it and leave. I deserve it…" **

A pained expression surfaced on the dragon slayers face, his mind was moving in all directions, he didn't know why. Really he should have just wanted to hit him and leave but at the same time he didn't,** "Y- You asshole, bastard, s- son of a bitch I- I!"**

A loud crack echoed through the room as Natsu brought his fist down onto the ice mage's face causing his head to smash against part of a washroom stall. He grunted clenching his teeth trying to keep a yelp in. Natsu stood up looking at Gray holding his breath to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Being violated had been a thousand times worse than he thought, it wasn't because he had just lost his innocence, but because no matter what he could do… he couldn't hate Gray because of it.

He had liked it.

"**I get it, just go,"** The ice mage kept his eyes down letting his hair cover them so Natsu couldn't see his face.

The pinkette's entire body clenched his face still flushed lightly pink and he brought his foot into the other male's gut causing another grunt of pain knocking Gray to the ground, **"You… y- you asshole!"**

And with that Natsu was speeding through the guild at a sprint.

Every Fairy Tail member's head turned watching him race out of the guild a deep scowl on his face before turning their attention to the washroom door. When no one came out everything was silent as they looked from one to another, Natsu had always been the one in the good mood. The whispers began and a certain headphone girl let out a deep sigh, **"Ah~ This may take a little longer than I thought."**

Lucy frowned slapping her in the back of the head, **"What's going to take longer than you thought? You're going to clean up this damn mess!"**

"**It's not really a mess, it just branched in a one of the many directions it could, the long route though,"** Star rubbed her chin while sitting with her legs crossed.

"**What exactly are you trying to achieve with this?"** Erza stopped the girl's thoughts.

Looking around the strawberry head motioned for the two females to move closer, which after glancing at the other people in the guild, did as they were told.

Star parted her lips touching her index finger to them pondering on how to word what she was about to say, **"I'm trying to…"**

Both the girls leaned in closer, **"You're trying to?"**

Licking her lips the strawberry head paused for a second, slightly hesitant on telling the two, **"You got to promise you won't tell anyone, they'll find out on their own."**

Nods came from Erza and Lucy.

"**I'm trying to get Natsu and Gray together."**

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> Phew! Done, And Natsu~ This still isn't the worst! *laughs evily*

**Natsu:** Oh… My… MAVIS! Gray!

**Gray:** … I Don't regret it…*blushes* Let's get to the reviews!

**Lucy:** First off! AznAkatsuki!

**Gray:** Hey maybe you have the same power as Star, seeing she's a fortune teller and all~ But anyway she almost died when she read your review. You! Saying she's one of your favorite authors, there was squealing and dancing and ice cream with sprinkles involved... *motions to Happy*

**Happy:** *flys into Natsu's face knocking him out*

**Lucy:** Phew! Second! Ly-Jane! Your issue has been addressed in the our top talking so look up there if you haven't read it yet!

**Happy:** *Sits on Natsu's face* Shuiro!

**Gray:** Well, since you said you wanted another piece you'll get it! Reading the first bit at the top should confirm it… also *sighs* I'll forever be known as a pervert *shakes head*

**Star:** Next off! Melissaveneziano!

**Lucy:** *giggles* Lemon for sure, we hoped you liked it! *wiggles eyebrows* And now the awesome stumpiness!

**Star:** Well I feel like saying this one so, just how strong am I? I can bench press that pink haired idiot if I wanted to! Oh and the fact I have some scandalous info on Natsu does help too! Oh and I hoped you enjoyed the M Ratedness of this chappy!

**Happy:** OK! LoneMarshmellow!

**Gray:** First, Happy wants me to say your username sounds tasty and Second Star says She just did~

**Lucy:** Last but not least! Darkhuntressxir!

**Star:** *blushes* That's so nice! I think those are the two best qualities about myself! *smiles* I hope you like this chapter!

**Gray:** So… Apparently the next chapter is supposed to make you laugh hysterically because Erza and Lucy are a lot more innocent than I thought…

**Star:** Anyway! Till next time! R&R Please! The more I get the more inclined I am to update faster, if I don't get a lot *shivers*… Well just review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Do the Dance With No Pants?

…**I….am SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS. I got seriously sick and then was swamped with homework and my first week of spring break was so busy I had not time to write. AGH! I hope you guys really like this chapter, it's more of a humor thing I guess but I will try really hard not to go three weeks without posting again T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation (Look below she's Ling) So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romancehumor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV**

**My disclaimer is below but I will put it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! Though I wish I did *Sigh***

**Pairing: Natsu X Gray**

**Rating: M (For later Chapters… Maybe)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> *Pulls covers over head* Do the introduction and wake me up when it's time to do review responses *Yawns*

**Natsu:** I am still not done yelling at you, HEY! LISTEN TO ME!

**Star:** …You're not my mother though, why should I listen to you?

**Natsu:** Because I wasn't done!

**Star:** *growls*

**Natsu:** D-

**Gray:** *Covers Natsu's mouth* Are you trying to get yourselves put out? *Hits Natsu and knocks him out*

**Lucy:** *laughs nervously* …W-Well if you readers didn't know Star is a Water Dragon Slayer which is why Gray said put out and such. There will probably be a bigger explanation of her when her story is posted. Anyway let's get to the story! ENJOY IT WELL!

* * *

><p>Three certain girls sat huddled together away from the whispering train in the guild. The petty rumors were nothing compared to the secret that just been revealed. Two of which who were completely dumbfounded by what one of them had just said.<p>

"_**I'm trying to get Natsu and Gray together,"**_ Rang though their heads bouncing around in their skulls vibrating their bones to the very core.

With narrowed eyes Star looked at Erza and then at Lucy raising her eyebrows in confusion, **"Is something wrong?"**

The blonde of the three continued a blank face before falling to the floor on her side. Her body was sprawled half on the seat and half on the guild floor.

"**AH! Lucy died…"** The strawberry head poked the girl on the ground with her finger.

Another minute went by as Star continued to poke Lucy with a smooth steady rythmn.

"**YOUR TRYING TO GET NATSU AND GRAY T-,"**Anarmor plated palm smacked the blonde across the face.

Star gave her a thumbs up looking around to make sure that no one had noticed Lucy's outburst, **"It's better to stay hush hush until it actually succeeds. Imagine what a fit the rest of the guild would have if they found out about this. There would be screaming and giggling and gagging and squealing all at once." **Chocking a finger in the air she moved it to wave infront of the blonde face,** "My quest is very important~."**

Lucy rubbed her cheek which was now covered by a bright red spot that resembled the shape of a hand, **"Why the hell is it important?"**

The headphone wearing girl crossed her arms, **"Multiple reasons. I want Natsu and Gray to owe me. I have bet with Mira and Gray- …Well let's just say I'm helping him fulfill a big goal of his."**

"**Goal?" **The other two girls chimed resonating with each other.

"**It's quite an amazing goal. I figure he tried to give it a while ago but failed and has since seized to deny his goal," **Coral color orbs looked intently at the blonde infront of her.

"**What's the actual goal?"** Lucy crawled over to Star slowly looking up at her with large hazel eyes that resembled something like a puppies.

Raising her eyebrows the strawberry head looked down, deep into her eyes… into her soul. Lucy smirked knowing that almost no person could resist her begging.

"**I'll give you a hint. It's the kind of goal that Ling would tell you to stay quiet about," **Star leaned forward so she was just a few inches from the blonde's face.

There was a long silence between the two, both of them staring at each other, Star with a smirk painted on her lips and Lucy with a questioning frown.

Another second went by and a light bulb went off above the blonde's head, **"Oh! Gray wants too…"**

She lowered her voice, **"Gray… wants too-."**

Lucy's nose scrunched up as she tapped her fingers on the table trying to make her thoughts into words. The corner of her mouth twitched with uncertainty as new things kept popping up in her mind.

"**How you say… Do the dance with no pants? …With Natsu?"** Erza pushed her words into the conversation. The blonde's thoughts ceased immediately as her brain sucked in the new idea while the strawberry head shot a look towards the speaker.

Both their brains clicked at the red head's words with Lucy smacking her forehead and Star covering her mouth to supress her laughter. The strawberry head continued to laugh until stopping her giggles on a dime to look at the ex-quip mage blankly, **"Yes, I guess he does want to do the dance with no pants with Natsu, but I think he's looking for a better relationship than a yaoi fantasy sex friends have mind blowing sex once and then leaving. He want's something more… long term."**

There was another long pause.

"**Wait… You mean…" **Erza rubbed her chin, **"He wants to get Natsu pregnant!"**

"**He wants to get Natsu what?" **Star narrowed her eyes shaking her head knowing something was wrong with her ears, she didn't just hear that. She pulled at her headphones making sure nothing was playing, and they weren't.

Lucy squirmed in her spot on the ground crossing her legs, **"I believe she said he wanted to get Natsu pregnant…" **She pointed her finger in the air to give off the 'matter of fact' look, **"Wait… But how could that happen. I remember my tutor telling me about reproduction once but I didn't think guys had womanly parts in their… butts… I think it would be their butts…"**

Star almost fell to the ground as well in surprise as she had been tinkering with her headphones still trying to make sure nothing was wrong with them.

"**What? You do know men can't have babies right… well I heard of a lost magic that could do it, but I'm pretty sure that was a hoax."** The headphone wearing girl's face was completely confused.

Both Erza and the blonde thought for a moment until the red head spoke, **"Then why do men lust after each other if there is no result of offspring?"**

With a gasp Lucy leaned forward, **"You mean Gray is looking for love?"**

The strawberry head gave a silent nod giving silent applause.

Lucy's face turned red suddenly as steam poured out her ears and mouth comically, **"Ah- Ah, OH DEAR MAVIS!"** The rest of her speech was incomprehensible, it was so jumbled even Natsu's uncanny ability to get what even Plue said wouldn't have been able to figure it out.

Erza was silent her bright scarlet hair shadowing her.

"**Uhm… Erza?"** Star looked sideways at her fearing what might come next.

Looking up the red head covered her blushing cheeks with armor plated hands, **"That's so… AMAZING! Love can transcend genders!"** Her eyes sparkled as if she were staring at a mountain of cake, their shine made Star cover her eyes painfully.

"**I never thought Erza would be a fan girl…"** The strawberry head adjusted her headphones after slipping them back on jolting slightly when she heard slow dragging footsteps from the direction of the bathroom.

Gray moved sluggishly across the guild towards the three girls a shroud of black surrounding him. The entire guild came to a complete stand still.

Cana stopped drinking, the barrel dropping infront of her spilling its content.

Mira and Lisanna stopped gossiping away.

Elfman stopped right in the middle of one of his manly speeches to stare at the ice mage.

Even Juvia stopped fantasying about the certain raven haired fellow.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed by until finally Gray reached Star, Erza and Lucy. He looked up, his pupils resembling black holes of oblivion. The ice mage stared at the strawberry head for a moment before crashing his behind onto the wooden bench beside her. Threatening tears tried to pour of his eyes only to be blinked back.

For a few moments he sat up until leaning Star's shoulder putting all his weight on her, **"I… don't… even…have…"**

The strawberry head shifted her position so she wouldn't fall off the bench, **"So… I'm guessing you?" **Her voice was slightly solemn as she looked at towards the doors almost as if she was actually trying to comfort him.

Without a pause he pulled her head low enough so his mouth was at the same height as her ear. There was quiet and quick whispering that lasted about a minute with Star's eyes getting wider as the seconds pasted.

Releasing the strawberry head's shirt Gray rested his head back on her shoulder rubbing his face into the soft fur against his now wet cheeks. Star fidgeted slightly mentally noting to make sure to wash her vest later, **"Oh… Well, that must have been an interesting wizz trip."**

There was an incomprehensible grumble from the ice mage who didn't move from his position.

Mira walked over to the group of four raising her eyebrows at Star who nodded**. "And so it begins…"**

The white haired female crossed her arms, **"Gray's depression."**

* * *

><p><strong>Star: <strong>*Wakes up* First just want to mention I thought of a third Natsu X Gray Story which isn't related to this story that I'll will be working on. And now… ONTO THE REVIEWS! They may be a little shorter than normal but it's about 1:00 in the morning so…

**Natsu:** *grumbles at Star* First off!

**Gray:** You admire Star? Well that makes her very happy and she says she's sorry she couldn't update fast but she hopes you'll still be a fan of her stories!

**Happy:** Aye! Next!

**Gray:** *restrains Natsu* Thank you for the good advice to Natsu stumpiness… I think he should take it… I really want too- *shakes head* M-Maybe I shouldn't think about that but anyway Star thanks you for the compliment on her characterization *bows*

**Star:** Onward! Shuiro!

**Lucy:** It's awesome that you liked that chapter! Star says she was trying to go for intense so that just makes your review even better!

Natsu: AznAkatsuki! DO I have a bone to pick with you! I don't want to get rap-

**Happy:** *Natsu's stomache* I guess it's the till then so Star hopes you laugh at this chapter, oh and by the way if any of you readers watch it, she referenced Big Bang Theory!

**Star:** Joey103! Yes Natsu so does know he wants it, Oh and Zexionienzo, yes, yes, yes… HOT DAMN!

**Lucy:** twentysixaugust!

**Gray: **Yes *shakes head* I wanted us to too… but *storm cloud appears of his head*

**Lucy:** *laughs nervously and pushes Gray away* Onto the next one! Ana-chiaaan! Yes *bows* I shall do everything in my power to help and I'll give you a hint… Star doesn't like bad ending *winks*

**Star:** *claps hands* So now as always I hope you guys R&R, it gives me way more motivation to write as usual *bows* I will try to post in a week or two unlike this time!


	7. Chapter 7: Gray's Unwitting Depression!

**HA HA! MY AMAZING READERS THIS MUST BE A LITTLE BIT OF A SURPRISE!**

**I decided since my last chapter wasn't the best that I could write (I may re- edit it) and that it took me forever to post that, I would put up a new chapter within a week. Don't worry I didn't rush it, I'm on spring break so I definitely had the time, actually I'm pretty happy with this chapter… even though it is depressing *sigh* Anyway ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation (Look below she's Ling) So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! Though I wish I did *Sigh*I wonder if I could get it for my birthday *thinks***

**Pairing: Natsu X Gray**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> I don't think Gray can help with the introduction *Pokes Gray*

**Gray:** *Huddles under covers*

**Lucy:** How about we watch twilight or something?

**Star:** …How about we not?

**Erza:** I agree with Star, how about we start the chapter?

**Natsu:** Wait… Am I even in this chapter?

**Star:** Not really… *ducks away from a flying chair* BUT ANYWAY onto the chapter, it's kind of sad though, and depressing… When I wrote this I realized I was definitely not a sad person *laughs nervously* Well I Hope you Guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Star licked her thumb holding it to her lips for an extra moment. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she turned the page of her book touching the tip of her pen back onto the page before scribbling quickly. The lines were seemingly all connected and overly intricate making it almost impossible for anyone to read, though the writer herself was an exception.

"**So, how many days has it been now Gray?"** There wasn't even a hint of annoyance in her voice. It was just plain, clear and monotone.

The ice mage looked up at the strawberry head from across the table with dull eyes. The light that shone through the windows was absorbed and obliterated within his dark blue irises. Letting out a quiet breath he felt his eyes begin to sting again as he crunched his mouth to keep himself from hiccupping. **"Its b-been seven days,"** He managed through clenched teeth.

There was the sound of pen on paper once again. It seemed to drown out the usual loudness of the Fairy Tail Guild. Cocking and eyebrow but not looking away from her page, Star tapped the fingers of her free hand on her jean clad thigh, **"Is that so?"**

No words came from the ice mage's mouth**.**

After finishing what Gray assumed to be a sentence she gazed up and gave him 'the look'… pure disappointment mixed with the occasional 'want me to kick you?' She had a good reason to show her discontent, he had yet to answer her question. The ice mage narrowed his eyes slightly twisting his neck to the left as far as he possibly could. He stared at nothing specific; it was just to get away from the full force of 'the look'.

Though it didn't particularly work.

Star stuck her pen in the seam of her notebook and rested her elbows on the table. Her cheeks were placed in her palms as she raised the other eyebrow.

The strawberry head's coral colored eyes as sharp as the sword she carried around constantly. They slowly sliced through the ice mage's silence, the hairs on the back of his neck rising uncomfortably.

"**Yeah… that's so,"** Gray finally gave in looking down at his sweat pants, his voice shaking.

The corner of Star's mouth curled slightly as she reached for the glass of water infront of her rapping thin fingers around the clear holder. **"I wonder where that guy went…"** She mumbled raising her drink high the light scattering. With her head tilted to the side the headphone wearing girl watched the liquid in fascination.

With wide eyes Erza and Lucy looked at the strawberry head in surprise that she even mentioned it with the raven haired fellow around.

Gray's face dropped to the table, his arm's surrounding his head blocking everything from his view, **"How should I know…?"**

The booming of Erza's voice rang through the guild, which was the beginnings of a VERY long lecture directed towards Star. Except the girl wouldn't be bothered in the slightest, all the red head's words would just bounce of her head.

But Gray wasn't paying attention whatsoever, he was lost deep within his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S POV<strong>

Seven days…

It's been seven days since I've seen Natsu.

I admit I've gone longer without seeing him; the longest was exactly three weeks and four days… and 6 hours.

He came back with the biggest grin on his face bragging to me about how he did such a 'difficult' mission. Though he only thought it was hard because he had to take an extra long boat ride to get to the place where the monster or something was. I don't even think he ended up getting paid for it.

Pft.

That memory always makes me smile… even now. Though I'm sure if I were to see my face in a mirrow right now it would still look miserable.

Totally, utterly, absolutely miserable.

The image of one Gray Fullbuster smiling sadly because the memories of the person he wants so much is all he have left of them right now…

The muscles of my face tightened my mouth into a straight line.

Everyone says the most excruciating pain is child birth, well I think that's unbelievably untrue. I mean of course it's REALLY painful, l but I would bet that having a broken heart is worse… way worse.

I groaned quietly rolling slightly to my left to lift my head and then drop it harshly on the table. There was a light thud and I felt my skull vibrate, though it didn't really hurt, nothing physical really hurt anymore.

I guess I'm more or less numb.

I've been spending my days sitting and staring at walls so my emotions stay on the inside. If I weren't holding it all in, I would be a groveling mess on the floor of my house. Going outside was forced on me by Lucy; she said it would do me good. It did work a little, but only that utterly minuscule little bit.

I would describe that small shard as one of pieces of what I now call my heart.

Estimate that it's in a million pieces, that's how the sad broken hearted guys would describe it in a tragic love story novel, or so I've heard from Lucy.

She's been reading that stuff me non-stop since the… accident. It's kind of sweet I guess, in seriously weird way. Though it isn't really helping, the sappiness of the stories isn't near enough to break through the numbness… I bet I would be a really good teenage poet…

Maybe…

Maybe… I should go find him.

Though Makarov said he went on a job that would take him a while, it was a pitiful lie. That old man can't tell a lie to save his live. It's obvious Natsu just doesn't want to see my face.

Why would he anyway?

What I did to him could be considered as rape… Though I bet Natsu could have forced me off of him… It was still what it was.

I traumatized him.

Scratch going to see him; I should probably just drown the thought of so much as being within ten feet of him.

I guess I have to face it…

The only thing I'm going to have left of Natsu is memories.

Something pushed against my hair and I looked up to see Lucy pointing at the table infront of me. I manage to shift my view towards something that made my heart jump back to life painfully.

A beautiful summer sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

There was a long pause as Gray looked down to the paint covered piece of paper before he took in a forced breath. The little group at the table frowned as they watched the ice mage closely. He lifted his hand up and traced the light orange and yellow orb that was portrayed as the sun hiccupping slightly.

Lucy grimaced and threw her hands up into the air. **"How can that upset you!"** She growled slightly showing of her frustration to the crowd. It was rare for the blonde to be angry to the point of yelling at someone like she meant it, but seeing as she had been trying the entire week to cheer him up, no one was surprised. She had bought him ice cream, read him multiple romance novels, taken him on walks… though none of it had changed his mood much.

"**It… it,"** Gray forced himself to breath even though his lungs burned just from the air. His watery eyes darted between the soft paint strokes that were colored hues of warmth and the glowing sun.

A hand covered the picture sliding it away from the ice mage quickly. Star pushed it back towards Reedus, **"It reminds you of something doesn't it?"**

Gray wiped his moist cheeks with the wrist of his deep green cardigan. It covered a plain white v-neck. He hadn't been motivated enough to dress in anything other than lounge wear. The ice mage went to open his mouth trying to speak but breath in harshly smashing his teeth together to keep himself from breaking down, he wasn't going to give in now after holding it in all week.

A long silence filled the table their group were sitting on; the only sound was Gray inhaling harshly to calm himself down.

"**It's a picture of a sunset in the summer…"** The ice mage's voice was barely above a whisper as he shifted slightly in his spot. He was now between Lucy and Erza who were both slightly confused.

With narrowed eyes the red head stared at Gray, **"And?"**

He rubbed his sleeve in between his fingers looking straight at the fearsome Titania with his eyes shining from the remaining tears. Their color reminding the red head of the water at the bottom of the sea, **"Natsu's name means summer…"** There was a slight glimpse of a faint smile that danced like lightning across the ice mage's lips, his eyes lit up with warmth… before they disappeared. A hard line replaced his grin and his eyes dulled back into the blackened blue of the crushing ocean depths.

There was a long silence and Gray slowly averted his gaze away from the ex-quip mage to stare at his slip-ons.

Both Lucy and Erza scrambled for words. He remembered something as minor as what Natsu's name meant. They bet even the owner if that name wouldn't bother to keep that in his head.

It was a realization for the two girls.

"**Well, I guess it's time then,"** Star's voice shattered the air's tension as she stood up tucking her notebook away.

The other three at the table looked up at her confused, which even included Gray. She readjusted the strap that held the sword so that it didn't press against the soft fur of her collar. Her eyes shone slightly as she looked at the small glass of water on the table before a blurry image of what seemed to be a city appeared on the surface before the water rippled creating another image of a large fountain and…

A pink haired male.

"**W-What was that?"** Lucy leaned forward grabbing the glass that now contained nothing but clear liquid. With wide eyes the blonde stared but saw no tricks, it was just plain water.

The strawberry head huffed playfully,** "You forgot I was a fortune teller? That's how I met you guys!" **She smirked before pivoting on her heel and striding proudly towards the exit.

Erza looked at the girl that was leaving frantically. **"What are you doing?" **Her temper flared as she flung the table infront of herself to the side.

Spreading her arms out wide as she reached the entrance Star waved them as a quick goodbye, **"Starting the next part of my plan!" **And with that there was a slight giggle before the guild's doors closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> And Cut! Phew that was so sad~

**Gray:** *Glares* You think it's sad? I think it's VERY SAD!

**Star:** Mhm~ I know you do but let's just get to the reviews Mr. Fullbuster

**Gray:** *Sighs* Fine! Happy start us off!

**Happy:** Our first reviewer is~ AznAkatsuki!

**Star:** *Sratches head* Haha yeah I hope stuff happened in this chapter~ And actually I've been eating super healthy to keep my immune system up so I don't end up getting sick again so I hope I stay healthy~

**Lucy:** Hm, next is darkhuntressxir!

**Gray:** I hope I get to do the dan- *gets hit in the face with chair*

**Star:** No spoilers! I feel like saying the reviews today so zip~ Anyway *winks* who knows if Natsu is gonna do the dance with no pants with Gray?

**Gray:** Next is *looks at paper* EternalLoveHitsuHina!

**Star:** Ha! *nods* Yes, Yes I am a water dragon slayer, when the story about how Star came to know the people of Fairy Tail you'll get a better explanation~ I hope you like that I updated faster than usual and I really hope you like this chapter *bows* I worked really hard on it!

**Happy:** The next reviewer is~ stumpiness

**Gray:** *reads screen and turns bright red* D-do I get to do that Natsu?

**Star:** *shrugs* It's possible

**Gray:** *falls over*

**Star:** *pokes Gray* Ok I think he's a little immobile but anyway back into your review, thank you very much for your critics, I didn't even realize how bad was the flow was for that chapter until I read your review so I'm thinking of editing it to fix it! But anyway I seriously hope you like this chapter!

**Happy:** *reads page* Last but no least! Zexionienzo!

**Star:** *tears* That was such a nice review! Your awesome! Oh and I updated soon!

**Gray:** *twitches on the floor* S-so back to the usual! Star will update faster if she has more reviews so R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Next Step Sucessful!

**It's Good to post this for you my lovely readers, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**Oh geez it's been over a month already =_= I've been so busy with school since we're in the dreaded exam month D: I've barely had any free time (and this is what I do in my free time) but anyway I'll keep trying to post as fast as I can but right now I can't make any promises. And as of now there are TWO CHAPTERS LEFT (Well I'm pretty sure there's two chapters left). Please don't be sad though ;) I'll be starting the sequel to this story right after! And by right after I actually plan on posting the sequel the day after the final chapter :O (well I hope I can do that, it depends on if I don't die from my exams)**

**This is a sequel to a one shot I did with Ling Mei Mei a while back called 'Why does Gray Strip?' She owns the Ground Zero Devastation (Look below she's Ling) So you should probably read that first if you want to understand this fully, but if you just want if for the romance/humor this is pretty easy to understand without reading it. SO READ! Oh and by NO POV I mean third Person POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! Though I wish I did *Sigh*I wonder if I could get it for my birthday *thinks***

**Pairing: Natsu X Gray**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Friendship, Rivalry and such? Read to find out**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy: <strong>*Reads* ….OH MY MAVIS! Natsu!

**Star: ***slaps Lucy and knocks her out* SHUSHHHHH! Let our readers read! Oh and just to tell you there are a bunch of short POV's in this~

**Gray: ***shakes head* I bet you just wanted to smack her because you didn't want to hear any squealing.

**Star: **….. *smiles and shrugs* More or less~

**Everyone except Star: ***sigh*

**Gray: **Well anyway readers! *stares intently* Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

I stared blankly at my reflection in the water keeping my eyes as wide as possible. They desperately wanted to be closed, so I could sleep…

But…

I shook my head keeping those thoughts from creeping back in. There was no way I would remember them… NO FREAKING WAY.

…Lying to myself is really stupid. I would've gone back to the guild by now if I could keep those dreams away… and I can't.

The loud thumping in my ears started up again as I squeezed my eyes shut, images of Gray playing like a camera roll in my head.

DAMN THE THUMPING!

I have no idea where it's coming from…

Every time I think of that idiot it starts up again, words in my throat catch and I feel like I'm being punched in the chest. I let out a long deep breath.

"**Frick…Frick!"** My throat burned in a way so different than when I ate fire.

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

"**Frick…Frick! FRICK! FRICK! DAMN FRICKING FRICK!"** The dragon slayer's anger rang through area. Passerby sped up almost into a sprint out of the area until it was empty except for the pinkette.

He screamed until there wasn't a trace of air left in him.

Rasps of air coated his lungs as he felt the thumping begin to calm. Silence fell like a mist smothering the breeze leaving nothing but the splashing waters from the fountain in his ears. He didn't even notice the echoes of footsteps approaching.

With the heel of his hands he massaged his eyes trying to make the tired feeling leave.

**_Why am I thinking about him?_** Natsu clenched his teeth in frustration, not at Gray… but at himself.

A long silence followed.

The dragon slayer's frustration blocked his ability to feel the presence infront of him.

"**You know I would have expected you to be farther away than Fiera, I mean it's only two hours away from Magnolia,"** The sickly sweet voice brought the pinkette back into reality. There was a light thud as a certain strawberry haired girl planted herself down on the rim of the fountain. With wide eyes Natsu stared at the girl sitting next to him.

"**How did you know where I was?" **

Star smirked and slipped off her shoes pointing her toes happily, **"I have my ways~, but I'm sure you know that."**

There was a slight grumbling that came from the pinkette as he leaned on the edge of the fountain with his hands, locking his elbows. His eyes watched the dust tumble over the ground, **"I guess I knew that…"**

Slowly the headphone wearing girl raised her eyebrow. Leaning back she dipped the finger of her left hand in the water sliding it back and forth through the liquid, **"Then why didn't you go farther away? Or kept travelling?"**

Coral colored orbs scratched those questions into Natsu's skin,** "Why didn't I?"**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

"**Maybe it's because you actually want to go back, go do some things with Gray? I bet you really enjoyed your time in the washroom~,"** Star chirped.

A shiver ran down my spine at those damn words.

My arm went up in reflex to hit her in the jaw, **"How the hell would I have enjoyed that? I like girls! Girls**!" I felt just plain no-substance air against my knuckles and I looked over to the fountain to see the damn girl causing all of my problems in the water.

I heard grumbling about something getting shoved up something before a calm sigh, **"Girls? Of course you like girls when you never even got the hints from Lisanna~ Pft! You like men~ Men~ Men~ Men! They make you so wet!" **Water splashes all over me as she kicked her legs.

I growl, **"HEY! I do not!"** That girl can take advantage of any freaking situation!

Star paused slightly giving me one more drenching kick before stopping. I turned away from her. If she saw me blush now it would be really…. REALLY crappy.

Suddenly something trickled down my back. HOLY CRAP WAS IT COLD! My whole body jumped from my seat and turned to see her wag finger at me.

Oh, how much I wanted to bite that finger right off**, "Denial my boy, denial."**

My mouth moved instinctively to yell at her for being such a jerk wad… but I caught myself and drew back.

…Was I actually in denial?

* * *

><p><strong>NO POV<strong>

Natsu sat there for a while… not moving, not blinking.

Just sitting.

A thin hand waved infront of his face, **"Uhm? Did Mr. Denial's brain implode?" **Coral colored eyes stared slightly concerned at the dragon slayers unchanging expression. Star watched him for another moment before letting out a deep sigh and standing up with herself still in the fountain. She whistled stepping out onto the ground flicking her fingers making the moisture soaked into her clothes jet away from her onto the cement.

There was shuffling behind the headphone wearing girl as she slipped her shoes on with her head down a large grin gliding its way onto her face. **"Next step in progress,"** The whisper came from Star's lips as she flipped her head up watching the pinkette walk away.

_About 2 hours later…_

Quietly Gray tucked one of his knees to his chest as he leaned on his house's window sill seat. Since Star had been gone for a few hours he had decided to sneak back to his house. Erza and Lucy would probably kill him if they found out he was moping around his room again but the ice mage decided that this was worth the punishment. He let out a long extended breath before taking in the fresh air that had been wafting through his window. Doing something that didn't involve romance relaxed his nerves just enough for him to take a moment and close his eyes.

"_**Gray…."**_

The ice mage's ear twitched hearing his name at almost a whisper; he didn't open his eyes though. _**It's just the damn nerves again**, _He thought to himself dismissing all other ideas of what it could be.

"**Gray!"**

"**GRAY!"**

The voice continued its climb to full volume but the owner of that name kept his eyes shut.

There was the crumpling of grass, **"YOU GOD DAMN POPSICLE HEAD!" **Gray jolted up to see a fluff of pink before being knocked back onto the floor and off his seat. A slim muscular frame weighed him down as his body slapped against the floor. Gray's mind jarred slightly before his vision cleared to see something magnificent, those beautiful ebony eyes.

Gasping breathes filled the air as Natsu tried to catch his breath while gripping the ice mage's necklace tightly. With wide eyes Gray stared back up at the dragon slayer on top of him, his flickered from place to place trying to keep himself from making eye contact. The flush in his cheeks almost matched his hair as it traveled up into his ears.

"**What are you?"** The ice mage touched the others warm cheeks feeling familiar warmth radiating from them; he fell silent for a moment. **"…Natsu?"** The dragon slayer slapped his hand away from the concern in his voice.

"**Shut up…"** A low growl came from Natsu's throat.

Gray felt rough hands travel to his chest and push him down. He furrowed his eyebrows, **"Ok."**

"**SHUT UP!" **The growl became a loud roar echoing through the empty house. Natsu's blush grew deeper before he lowered himself down firing his lips into Gray's.

* * *

><p><strong>Star:<strong> AND CUT! *giggles* Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger but I just had too.

**Lucy:** *blushes* Are Gray and Natsu g- g- gonna get it on?

**Gray:** Uhm…Uhm… LETS JUST GET TO THE REVIEWS! *points finger at Happy frantically* GO!

**Happy:** Aye! First off is~ *Drum Roll*Wolflover25

**Star:** Well that's a lot of questions right there! But anyway I think this chapter probably answered your questions *wink* Thank you for the review!

**Happy:** Next is *Looks at paper*darkhunteressxir!

**Gray:** Star said that her plan has always been in motion and she had the scariest grin on her face when she said it…. *shivers* I so hope she doesn't hold the next chapter against me

**Lucy:** Third review! Stumpiness!

**Star:** Thank you very much *bows* I always like your reviews! And yes Gray fainting…. Oh it was so funny to wake him up with Elfman's smelly socks *laughs evilly*

**Gray:** *shakes head* That was so not fun… But anyway the next reviewer is *looks at sheet* Eternal Fire-IceDragon!

**Lucy:** Well *puts on glasses* First Star would like to say she very much likes your username *winks* As you can see above, Natsu did come back!

**Star:** And as an added note… D'awwwwww Thanks for calling me awesome *smiles*

**Happy:** Last of all! Yonhtna12!

**Gray: **Yes… Yes Star is SOOOOOO EVIL!

**Star:** Well anyway that's all the reviews. Gray and Natsu are gonna get it on next Chapter! *giggles* Oh but anyway! I have something important to say! The big reason why I couldn't post this for a month was because I'm so swamped with school right now, BUT ALSO it was because I didn't have as much motivation as usual… DO YOU KNOW HOW TO BOOST MY MOTIVATION! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Pleaaaassssse!

**Everyone:** *Bows* R&R Please! It gives us happiness!


End file.
